1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to generating three-dimensional image information and more particularly to generating three-dimensional image information using a single imaging path.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional two-dimensional (2D) imaging, rays of light representing objects in a three-dimensional (3D) scene are captured and mapped onto a 2D image plane, and thus depth information is not recorded. Stereoscopic optical systems are capable of producing images that represent depth information by producing separate images from differing perspective viewpoints. The separate images may be separately presented to respective left and right eyes of a user so as to mimic operation of the human eyes in viewing a real scene and allowing the user to perceive depth in the presented views. The separated or stereo images are generally produced by an optical system having either a pair of spatially separated imaging paths or by using different portions of a single imaging path to produce images having differing perspective viewpoints. The images may then be presented using eyewear that is able to selectively permit the separate images to reach the user's respective left and right eyes. Alternatively, a special display may be configured to project spatially separated images toward the user's respective left and right eyes.
The use of a stereoscopic imaging also finds application in the field of surgery where a 3D endoscope may be used to provide a 3D view to the surgeon. Stereoscopic imaging may also be useful in remote operations, such as undersea exploration for example, where control of a robotic actuator is facilitated by providing 3D image information to an operator who is located remotely from the actuator. Other applications of stereoscopic imaging may be found in physical measurement systems and in 3D film production equipment used in the entertainment industry.